waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Walt Disney Company
Burbank (California), USA |gruppo = |filiali = * Walt Disney Animation Studios * American Broadcasting Company * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group * Walt Disney Studios * Walt Disney Parks and Resorts * Disney Consumer Products |persone chiave = * John E. Pepper, Jr, Presidente CDA * Robert A. Iger, Presidente e AD |industria = Media e Intrattenimento |prodotti = * Animazione * Televisione * Cinema * Parchi di divertimento * Fumetti |fatturato = 40,893 miliardi $ (2011) |margine d'intermediazione = |anno_margine d'intermediazione = |risultato operativo = 8,043 miliardi $ (2011) |utile netto = 4,807 miliardi $ (2011) |anno_utile netto = 2011 |dipendenti = 156,000 (2011) |slogan = Se potete sognarlo, potete farlo |note = |sito = www.disney.it/ }} , la sede generale di The Walt Disney Company]] La Walt Disney Company (meglio nota solo come Disney) è la più grande azienda del mondo nel campo dei media e dello spettacolo, leader assoluta del mercato dell'intrattenimento per l'infanzia. Fondata il 16 ottobre 1923 da Walt Disney e suo fratello Roy Oliver Disney, è oggi la seconda compagnia di media negli Stati Uniti d'America. La sede centrale si trova a Burbank, in California (USA). Verso gli anni '80 la Disney diventava indipendente dagli studi cinematografici. La celebre frase della Walt Disney Company è:" If you can dream, you can do it." (Se potete sognarlo, potete farlo.) La società Le principali divisioni operative della Disney sono gli Studi di Produzione Cinematografica (Studio Entertainment), i Parchi e Centri Vacanze (Parks and Resorts), i Media Networks, ed i Prodotti di consumo. Studi di Produzione Cinematografica (Studio Entertainment) La divisione Studio Entertainment, anche conosciuta come The Walt Disney Studios, è diretta da Dick Cook: essa comprende la Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, un insieme di studi cinematografici che comprende Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, e Hollywood Pictures, che attualmente distribuisce solo titoli di catalogo. Gli studi Miramax fino al 2010 facevano anch'essi parte del gruppo, ma operano autonomamente a New York dove, fino all'ottobre 2005, controllavano anche l'etichetta Dimension Films, ceduta alla Weinstein Company, fondata in quel momento da Bob e Harvey Weinstein, dopo aver lasciato la Miramax stessa. Ai Walt Disney Studios appartiene anche la Disney Music Group, che include Walt Disney Records, Mammoth Records, Lyric Street Records, Hollywood Records e Wonderland Music (precedentemente nota come Disneyland Records). Il gruppo comprende anche Buena Vista Theatrical Productions e le compagnie di distribuzione Disney: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Buena Vista International, Eagle Pictures (in Italia, controllata fino a metà anni 90'), Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, e Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment International. Una delle controllate di maggior successo del gruppo è lo studio di animazione Walt Disney Animation Studios, responsabile per la produzione di un certo numero di film d'animazione di successo. Dopo il fallimento al box-office di alcuni dei suoi recenti film d'animazione e dopo aver constatato lo stellare successo dei film della Pixar, la Disney ha deciso di spostare la sua produzione dalle tradizionali animazioni a mano (che negli ultimi anni hanno comunque sfruttato molto il supporto dei computer) ad animazioni totalmente sviluppate al computer. L'ultimo film di animazione tradizionale prodotto dalla Disney è stato La principessa e il ranocchio. Il suo primo film creato al computer è stato Chicken Little - Amici per le penne. La Disney è stata criticata duramente per questo cambio di direzione, soprattutto perché i fan giudicano un film d'animazione in base ai disegni ed alla storia e non in funzione della tecnologia usata. Il 24 gennaio 2006 la Disney annunciò un accordo per l'acquisizione della Pixar. L'unità di animazione risultante da questa acquisizione sarà guidata dagli attuali amministratori della Pixar, Ed Catmull e John Lasseter. I Walt Disney Studios, gli studi principali della compagnia, sede anche della produzione televisiva e quartier generale della compagnia stessa a Burbank, California, USA, sono gli unici tra i principali studios di Hollywood che non hanno mai permesso visite al pubblico. Fino al 2003 è stata consentita una visita parziale degli studi satellite di animazione ad Orlando (Florida), ai visitatori dei Disney-MGM Studios. Parchi e Resorts Disney controlla nove parchi a tema presso il Disneyland Resort, il Walt Disney World Resort, il Disneyland Resort Paris e l'Hong Kong Disneyland, inaugurato nella regione autonoma cinese di Hong Kong nel settembre del 2005. Il Tokyo Disney Resort in Giappone è controllato e gestito dalla Compagnia dei Paesi Orientali (Oriental Land Company), alla quale è stata concessa una licenza dalla Disney. Attualmente è in corso in Cina, a Shanghai, la costruzione di un sesto parco che diventerà una volta ultimato il parco divertimenti più grande del mondo strappando il precedente primato al Walt Disney World Resort in Florida a Orlando. Il parco sorgerà nel distretto di Pudong e si estenderà su una superficie di 4 km², sarà una vera e propria città nella città con architetture tipiche dei resort Disney ma anche con riferimenti e caratteristiche cinesi, il parco si chiamerà Shanghai Disneyland Resort e sarà ultimato per la fine del 2015, nel progetto è stata investita la cifra record di 25 miliardi di euro. Altri paesi in cui si pensa la Disney possa costruire altri parchi tematici sono l'Australia, la Russia, l'India e il Messico. La Disney possedeva anche, attraverso la Anaheim Sports, Inc. il club di hockey Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, recentemente venduto al capo della Broadcom Henri Samueli, e la squadra di Baseball Anaheim Angels, venduta al magnate della pubblicità Arturo Moreno. La Disney Cruise Line, Disney Vacation Club e la catena dei ristoranti in tema sportivo ESPN Zone sono anch'esse controllate dall'unità Parks and Resorts. Media Networks La divisione che si occupa di reti televisive è centrata sulla rete televisiva American Broadcasting Company (ABC), che diventò parte del gruppo nel 1996 dopo la fusione con Capital Cities/ABC. Alla Disney appartengono anche un gruppo di reti televisive via cavo comprendenti Disney Channel, ESPN, ABC Family, Toon Disney (attualmente denominato in Disney XD), SOAPnet e Jetix Europe N.V.. La Disney ha anche sostanziali interessi in Lifetime, A&E Network. Attraverso la ABC appartengono alla Disney 10 stazioni televisive locali, 71 stazioni radio locali(Il gruppo abc radio presto si fonderà con il gruppo Citadel Broadcasting per creare la Citadel Communication, che sarà al 52% di proprietà di Disney), e ESPN Radio, Radio Disney e ABC Radio News, con le quali collaborano personalità come Sean Hannity e Paul Harvey. La Buena Vista Television, altra compagnia della divisione Media, produce programmi in syndication come, per esempio, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Live with Regis and Kelly, e Ebert & Roeper. La stessa divisione Media Networks gestisce la società editoriale Hyperion e la Walt Disney Internet Group (WDIG). La Hyperion ha recentemente pubblicato libri dell'attore Steve Martin e dell'autore di bestseller Mitch Albom. La WDIG gestisce il portale Web Go.com, costruito sulle ceneri del motore di ricerca Infoseek che fu acquistato nel 1998, ed autorevoli siti web come Disney.com, ESPN.com ABCNews.com e Movies.com. Prodotti di consumo La divisione Prodotti di consumo include le attività di vendita e concessione di licenze nonché il gruppo Disney Publishing Worldwide, i cui titoli comprendono la Disney Editions, Hyperion Books for Children, Disney Press, nonché la rivista per ragazzi Disney Adventures, chiusa nel 2007. Questa stessa divisione comprende anche la catena europea di negozi Disney Store, di cui la società non esclude la chiusura o la cessione, come accadde nel 2004 quando fu ceduta la gestione dei Disney Store del Nord America ad una società esterna, The Children's Place LLC, con un contratto di esclusiva. Nello stesso anno sono stati acquistati dalla The Jim Henson Company i personaggi Muppets. I Disney Interactive Studios, produttori di videogiochi fanno anch'essi parte del gruppo. Cronologia 1923-1936 * 1923: The Disney Bros. studio, fondata da Walt e suo fratello Roy Oliver Disney, produce la serie Alice in Cartoonland. * 1925: La società viene rinominata Walt Disney Studios. * 1927: ** La serie Alice termina. ** Walt si aggiudica il contratto per animare Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. * 1928: ** Walt perde la serie Oswald. ** Primo cartone con Topolino: Plane Crazy. ** Primo cortometraggio animato con sonoro sincronizzato: Steamboat Willie * 1929: Prima Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. * 1930: Prima apparizione di Pluto in The Chain Gang. * 1932: ** Primo corto in Technicolor realizzato: Flowers and Trees. ** Prima apparizione di Pippo nel cortometraggio Mickey's Revue. * 1934: Prima apparizione di Paperino ne La gallinella saggia (The wise little hen). 1937-1954 * 1937: Gli Studios producono il primo lungometraggio, Biancaneve e i sette nani (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). * 1940: Gli Studios si trasferiscono a Burbank, California dove si trovano ancora oggi. * 1941: ** Un duro sciopero degli animatori. ** Quando gli USA entrano nella Seconda guerra mondiale, gli Studios iniziano a fare film di propaganda morale per il Governo. * 1944: ** La compagnia è a corto di liquidi. ** Una ri-edizione teatrale di Biancaneve e i Sette Nani genera sufficienti introiti per iniziare una risalita nel settore dei film di animazione. * 1945: Gli Studios assoldano il primo attore in carne ed ossa per un film, James Baskett, per recitare come Zio Tom in I Racconti dello zio Tom (Song of the South). * 1949: ** Gli Studios iniziano la produzione della prima vicenda interamente con veri attori, L'isola del tesoro. ** Inizia la fortunata serie La natura e le sue meraviglie. * 1954: ** Gli Studios fondano la Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Company, Inc. per distribuire i loro film, primo tra tutti 20.000 leghe sotto i mari, il primo lungometraggio della Disney in CinemaScope. ** Inizia il programma TV Disneyland. 1955-1983 * 1955: ** Apre Disneyland ad Anaheim, California. ** La Disney distribuisce il primo classico d'animazione in CinemaScope: Lilli e il Vagabondo. * 1961: ** Gli Studios detengono la licenza per Winnie-the-Pooh, i cui personaggi continuano ad essere finanziariamente proficui anche oggi. ** Viene fondata la divisione di distribuzione internazionale Buena Vista International. * 1964: La Compagnia inizia ad acquistare terreni vicino a Orlando (Florida) per Walt Disney World - nota da allora come Disneyworld, o 'The Florida Project' (Il Progetto Florida). * 1965: Cessa la produzione regolare di cortometraggi, vista la quasi totale assenza di richieste da parte dei cinema. * 1966: Muore Walt Disney. * 1967: ** Inizia la costruzione di Walt Disney World. ** Il governo locale sigla l'accordo per la costruzione. * 1971: ** Walt Disney World apre ad Orlando, Florida. ** Muore Roy O. Disney. ** Donn Tatum diventa amministratore delegato e Card Walker diventa presidente. * 1977: Roy Edward Disney, figlio di Roy e nipote di Walt, si dimette dalla compagnia, denunciando una diminuzione della qualità generale dei prodotti e problemi con la direzione. * 1978: Gli Studios rilasciano la licenza alla MCA Discovision per trasferire su laserdisc diversi titoli minori. Solo alcune compilations di cartoni per la TV vedranno la luce grazie a questo accordo. * 1979: ** Don Bluth e diversi suoi alleati lasciano la divisione animazione. ** Gli Studios realizzano il primo film per la cui visione è suggerita la presenza di un genitore, The Black Hole. * 1980: ** Tom Wilhite sale alla testa della divisione film con l'intento di modernizzare i prodotti degli Studios. ** Viene creata una divisione home video. * 1981: Viene annunciato il progetto per una rete via cavo. * 1982: EPCOT Center apre al Walt Disney World. * 1983: ** Ron W. Miller succede a Card Walker come amministratore delegato. ** Quando la serie antologica viene cancellata, The Disney Channel inizia a trasmettere sul sistema via cavo degli USA. ** Tom Wilhite rassegna le dimissioni. ** Tokyo Disneyland apre in Giappone. 1984-2000 * 1984: ** Viene creata la Touchstone Pictures. ** Dopo che gli Studios evitano di stretta misura un tentativo di acquisto da parte di Saul Steinberg, Roy Edward Disney e il suo socio Stanley Gold rimuovono Ron W. Miller dalla carica di amministratore delegato e presidente, sostituendolo con Michael Eisner come amministratore delegato e con Frank Wells come presidente. * 1985: ** Gli Studios iniziano a produrre cartoni animati per la televisione. ** La versione home-video di Pinocchio è un grande successo in termini di vendite. * 1986: ** La Touchstone Pictures rilascia il primo film degli Studios in cui è necessaria la presenza di un adulto per i minori di 17 anni. ** La serie antologica viene riproposta. ** Il nome della compagnia viene cambiato da Walt Disney Productions a The Walt Disney Company. * 1989: ** La Disney fa un'offerta per acquisire i Muppet di Jim Henson e per far lavorare il famoso creatore con le risorse Disney. ** I Disney-MGM Studios aprono a Walt Disney World. * 1990: ** La morte di Jim Henson vanifica l'affare per l'acquisto della sua holding. ** La serie antologica è cancellata per la seconda volta. * 1992: ** Il controverso Euro Disney Resort apre alle porte di Parigi, Francia. * 1993: ** La Disney acquisisce il distributore cinematografico indipendente Miramax Films. ** Le vendite dei gadgets di Winnie the Pooh superano quelle di Topolino per la prima volta. ** La politica di riproporre i film al cinema termina con Biancaneve e i sette nani, ma viene incrementata per l'home video. ** Il parco Euro Disney Resort a Parigi, nel cuore della Francia sponsorizza il Gran Premio del Portogallo 1993 di Formula 1 sul circuito di Estoril. * 1994: ** Frank Wells muore in un incidente di elicottero. ** Jeffrey Katzenberg si dimette per co-fondare il suo studio, la DreamWorks SKG. ** Euro Disneyland viene rinominato Disneyland Paris. * 1995: ** In ottobre la compagnia assume il super agente di Hollywood, Michael Ovitz, come presidente. * 1996: ** La compagnia assume il nome di Disney Enterprises, Inc. ed acquisisce il gruppo Capital Cities/ABC, rinominandolo ABC, Inc. ** In dicembre Michael Ovitz, presidente della compagnia, lascia "con mutuo consenso". Per celebrare l'unione si tiene a Walt Disney World il primo Super Soap Weekend della ABC. * 1997: ** La serie antologica viene riportata in vita di nuovo; ** La divisione home video rilascia il primo DVD. * 1998: Il Regno degli Animali di Disney apre a Walt Disney World. 2000-oggi * 2000: Robert Iger diviene presidente e COO. * 2001: ** I canali TV Disney vengono estromessi per breve tempo dalla Time Warner Cable durante una disputa per l'affitto delle frequenze. ** Viene creato in Italia da parte di Elisabetta Gnone il fumetto W.I.T.C.H.. ** Disney's California Adventure apre al pubblico. ** La Disney inizia a distribuire i cofanetti in DVD denominati Walt Disney Treasures destinati al mercato dei collezionisti. * 2002: Il parco Walt Disney Studios apre vicino a Disneyland Paris (rinominato per l'occasione Disneyland Park). L'intera area è ora chiamata Disneyland Resort Parigi. * 2003: ** Roy Edward Disney lascia di nuovo la direzione dell'animazione e il consiglio di amministrazione, citando ragioni simili a quelle di 26 anni prima. Il direttore Stanley Gold abbandona con Roy. Fondano la "Save Disney"http://www.savedisney.com per esercitare una pressione pubblica per osteggiare Michael Eisner. ** La maledizione della prima luna (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) è il primo film con etichetta Disney che richiede la presenza dei genitori per i bambini sotto i 13 anni. * 2004: ** Gli Studios interrompono i colloqui di rinegoziazione con la Pixar (il contratto attuale scadrà nel 2006). ** La Disney annuncia che convertirà lo studio di animazione in uno studio di animazione in computergrafica. ** Viene annunciata la chiusura del reparto di animazione in Florida . ** La Comcast fa un'offerta di 66 miliardi di dollari per acquisire la Walt Disney Company (la Comcast ritirerà l'offerta in aprile). ** La Disney acquista i diritti su The Muppets. ** Gli azionisti di maggioranza danno un voto di sfiducia per il 43% a Michael Eisner. Il risultato è che Eisner viene rimosso dal ruolo di presidente del consiglio di amministrazione (ma resta amministratore delegato) e George J. Mitchell lo sostituisce. ** Dopo l'investimento di 6 milioni di dollari nella produzione del documentario Fahrenheit 9/11 di Michael Moore, la Walt Disney Pictures annuncia però l'intenzione di non distribuire il film ritenendolo troppo politicamente schierato. Il regista e la direzione della Miramax organizzano una distribuzione alternativa, e il film diventa il documentario più acclamato di tutti i tempi. Con oltre 100 milioni di dollari, il film incassa più della maggior parte dei film Disney dell'anno. * 2005: ** Per quanto riguarda l'Italia, Umberto Virri lascia la carica di presidente Disney Italia, che aveva avuto per circa 15 anni, il 31 gennaio. Viene sostituito dal francese Philippe Laco che si dimetterà a marzo del 2008. ** The Walt Disney Company inizia ufficialmente Happiest Homecoming on Earth il 5 maggio a Disneyland. ** L'8 luglio Roy Disney torna in azienda come membro del consiglio Emerito e consulente riconoscendo i meriti di Michael Eisner e approvando la nomina di Iger come futuro amministratore delegato. ** Disneyland celebra il 50º compleanno il 17 luglio. ** Hong Kong Disneyland apre il 12 settembre a Hong Kong. ** Robert A. Iger, presidente della compagnia fino al 1º ottobre, sostituisce Michael Eisner come amministratore delegato. ** In Cina, dopo le denunce contro le fabbriche locali che lavorano per la Disney, le accuse: "I vostri fornitori sono schiavisti" * 2006: ** Con un accordo del 23 gennaio, la Disney annuncia l'acquisizione della Pixar per 7,4 miliardi di dollari tramite l'acquisto della quota maggioritaria di Steve Jobs che, grazie a questa operazione, diventa il più grande azionista individuale della Disney. ** La Disney riacquisisce i diritti di Oswald il coniglio fortunato in cambio del telecronista Al Michaels. ** Pirati Dei Caraibi - La maledizione del forziere fantasma diventa il film Disney più visto di sempre. * 2009: ** The Walt Disney Company acquista con una transazione azionaria e pecuniaria la Marvel Entertainment per 4 miliardi di dollari. La Disney acquisice i diritti di distribuzione per più di 5.000 personaggi Marvel. ** Roy Edward Disney, il 16 dicembre, muore a 79 anni a causa di un tumore. * 2010: ** La Disney vende la Miramax alla Filmyard Holdings per 660 milioni di dollari. ** I Walt Disney Animation Studios festeggiano il 50° Classico d'animazione Disney con Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre. * 2012: The Walt Disney Company annuncia l'acquisizione della LucasFilm per 4,05 miliardi di dollari. Dati finanziari Dirigenza, dal 1923 ad oggi Alte cariche sociali attuali * Presidente del consiglio (indipendente non esecutivo) - John E. Pepper, Jr. * Presidente ed Amministratore Delegato - Robert A. Iger * Vice Presidente Senior Esecutivo e Direttore Area Finanza - Jay Rasulo Consiglio di Amministrazione * John Bryson * John S. Chen * Judith Estrin * Robert A.Iger (Presidente ed Amministratore delegato) * Fred Langhammer * Aylwin Lewis * Monica Lozano * Robert Matschullat * Leo O'Donovan * John E. Pepper, Jr. (Presidente del Consiglio) * Orin C. Smith Cariche sociali nelle divisioni * Walt Disney International - Andy Bird * Walt Disney Parks and Resorts - Tom Staggs ** Walt Disney Imagineering - Don Goodman *** Walt Disney Creative Entertainment - Anne Hamburger * Walt Disney Studios - Rich Ross ** Pixar Animation Studios - Ed Catmull ** Walt Disney Animation Studios - Ed Catmull ** Disney Music Group - Bob Cavallo ** Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group - Sean Bailey ** Walt Disney Theatrical - Thomas Schumacher * Prodotti di consumo - Andrew P. Mooney * Gruppo televisivo Disney-ABC - Anne Sweeney * ESPN - George W. Bodenheimer Presidenti del Consiglio di Amministrazione Disney * 1945-1960: Walt Disney * 1945-1971: Roy O. Disney (1945-1960 vicepresidente) * 1971-1980: Donn Tatum * 1980-1983: Cardon Walker * 1983-1985: Raymond Watson * 1985-2000: Michael Eisner * 2000-2007: George J. Mitchell * 2007-oggi: John E. Pepper, Jr. Amministratori Delegati della Disney * 1929-1971: Roy O. Disney * 1971-1976: Donn Tatum * 1976-1983: Cardon Walker * 1983-1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984-2003: Michael Eisner * 2003-oggi: Robert Iger Presidenti della Disney * 1940-1966: Walt Disney * 1966-1971: Roy O. Disney * 1968-1972: Donn Tatum * 1971-1977: Cardon Walker * 1980-1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984-1994: Frank Wells * 1994-1997: Michael Eisner * 1997-2000: Michael Ovitz * 2000-2006: Robert Iger * 2006-oggi: Edwin Catmull Note Voci correlate * Film d'animazione Disney * Classici Disney * Walt Disney Animation Studios * DisneyToon Studios * Studio di animazione * The Walt Disney Company Italia * Elenco delle serie animate Disney trasmesse in Italia * Elenco delle serie televisive della Disney * Elenco delle VHS * Elenco delle DVD e Blu-ray * Walt Disney Television * Disney Television Animation * Walt Disney Pictures * Banda Disney * Personaggi Disney * Principesse Disney * Nine Old Men * * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics * The Disney Afternoon * Walt Disney Specials * Walt Disney Platinum Edition * Cattivi Disney * Pixar * Legge dei 65 episodi Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale della Disney in Italia * Sito corporate della The Walt Disney Company * Ketupa - Disney profilo dettagliato * Sito ufficiale corporate italia * Sito del Walt Disney World Orlando Collegamenti esterni Parchi e Viaggi * Sito del "Disneyland Resort" California * Sito del "Walt Disney World Resorts" Orlando-Florida * Sito del "Tokyo Disney Resort" * Sito del "Disneyland Resort Paris" * Sito del "Hong Kong Disneyland" * Sito delle crociere "Disney Cruise Line" Categoria:Disney